The Prince and I
by 100percenthuman
Summary: Artemis accepts a scholarship to Gotham Academy, highest prestige school in the city and meets "The Prince". Richard Grayson is the reserved yet charming man on campus and Boy Wonder's other personality. The two have some asterous fun. Romance? Maybe. Friendship? Always. OneShots.
1. Encounter

READ AND REVIEW. I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

Artemis was running as fast as she can. She had to catch it, she just had to. This was her last chance. The end would be disastrous if otherwise. Passing empty hallways and classrooms, some people calling her to stop or slow down, demanding her name and class. But she didn't care. She was never a people pleaser anyway.

Almost there.

Only a few steps and...

"_We will have a brief preview of ou-"_Mrs. Chang began as she stood behind her desk, ready to introduce the upcoming lesson only to interrupted by heavy pants of breathing outside the room.

"_I'm... so... sorry... late"_ the blonde girl said, trying to get the words in a sentence but too out of breathe to do so.

"_You are?" _Her voice showing annoyance at the girl.

"_Artemis. Artemis Crock."_ Artemis straightened her back and patted the stray strands of hair down to make herself a least bit presentable. Her uniform was in disarray and sweat covered her forehead with her new skull tattoo placed pleasantly on her arm (temporary only, obviously) from her recent defeat at a bet with a certain speedster. The students looked at her with mixed emotions from amusement, annoyance and scepticism; even a few had the kindness of just being indifferent or bored. She probably wouldn't be surprised if she was already named a delinquent on the spot. In here, tardiness was a _crime_ all by itself.

The teacher opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a file. She stepped outside the room and closed the door ._ "Ah... the new scholarship student. Welcome Gotham Academy but unfortunately I will have to-" _

And for the second time, the teacher was interrupted. A person suddenly appeared beside Artemis before she even had time to register the new arrival.

"_Please forgive me, Miss Chang. My father needed my help in a few important matters." _A boy's voice apologized politely, catching Artemis' attention. _She knew that voice..._ She turned her head to the left, trying to get a good look at him. Their eyes met for a moment.

Gray met blue. Ocean Blue. Artemis almost backed away in shock at the depth of colour and intensity found within the pair of eyes and the boy quickly turned his attention back at the teacher. If he noticed her staring at him, he didn't seem to care.

It was weird though. Artemis felt as though he had seen this boy before, but at the same time she didn't. But who forget eyes as beautiful as those. It was in the tip of her tongue, just need to get them out.

Her thoughts were cut as Mrs. Chang spoke, directing her back to her current situation. _"Well, Mr. Grayson what a surprise. I didn't expect you to be late of all people."_

He nodded at her and said._ "Yes and I am regretful. I promise I will not repeat my mistake twice." _

"_You are excused but Artemis-"_

"_H...Hey! Why does he get to be excused? "_Artemis exclaimed in confused anger. Why does he get the benefit of being saved?

"_Would you please stop interrupting me?"_ Mrs. Chang rubbed her temples slowly. It was too early in the school year to have headaches. _"Mr. Grayson has a valid reason. What about you?"_

"_There was an encounter at the subway train station and Mr. Penguin froze the tracks before Bats and Boy Wonder could stop him!" _Annoyance rising slowly.

"_Then you should have taken it upon yourself to hail a cab to drive you here." _She answer simply as if, it was the most logical reason. Does she not realize that Mr. Penguin's henchmen blocked the exit and entrance? Or that no right-minded driver would wait, if not go near to a place filled with bad guys? Was she even using her head? No, Artemis believed not but before she could voice this; Mr. Blue-Eyes responded instead.

"_I think it would be more fair, Mrs. Chang; if I would also be given a punishment."_ He stated and giving her a small smile.

"_Well... Never mind, I will not give any punishment this once, but no more next time."_ She paused to give emphasis before continuing_."But since today is about working with a partner, you both will be working together since everybody is already paired. Wait for a while; let me get an extra work sheets in the faculty lounge."_ She said and walked through the hallways; only the two were left.

It was silent, waiting for either one of them to break it. It was him who spoke first.

"_I apologize if Mrs. Chang was little bit strict. She isn't from here so she doesn't understand Gotham that much."_ He said reassuringly.

"_You shouldn't be apologizing..."_ Artemis muttered quietly a little bit embarrassed for trying to bring him down with her a few minutes ago_."And sorry for, you know... trying to get you in trouble too"_

He shook his head and signed_."I was wrong for me to think I could be exempted. I was also at fault"_

Artemis couldn't think of anything to say and instead stayed silent.

"_My name is Richard Grayson. What's yours?"_ Dick held his hand out to shake and she accepted shyly.

"_Artemis Crock." _

"_Artie." _

"_No, Artemis" _

"_No, Artie."_ He said in a deadpan tone, eyes suddenly twinkling in mischievously and lips curled up slightly, leaving quickly as they arrived. _Wait dat smile..._

"_Answer ALL questions"_ Mrs. Chang appeared and gave them each a sheet. Richard was following her inside, but not before giving Artemis his calm and emotionless expression, gesturing her to follow.

Welcome to Gotham Academy.


	2. Welcoming Commitee

**Read and Review, If you want more. Don't own YJ.**

* * *

"You must be Artemis Crock. Hi! I am your welcoming committee."

An enthusiastic blonde exclaimed as Artemis exited the school building, _too _enthusiastic if you asked her. The other girl held out her hand, waiting for her to take it. She wearily shook it as the other blonde nodded.

"My name is Bette Kane. I'm here to give you a tour of Gotham Academy. I was supposed to give you a look around earlier but I couldn't seem to find you. Sorry." she said sheepishly, hoping the girl didn't get lost on the first day.

"It's alright. I was late anyway, villain messing my school record." Artemis shrugged knowing it was her fault (technically Penguin's) that they didn't meet.

"If you want, we could have it now. There is still an hour before lunch ends."

Artemis had nothing better to do. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

"-this is the outside of the building. Students call it 'The Yard'" Bette gestured with both of her arms to the green area at the back of the school.

"It's kinda big to be a yard…"

After the long tour of the faculties and rooms inside the campus, the outdoor was a sight for sore eyes. And Artemis had to admit it, it was nice. The yard was a large flat area devoted to all things nature. Fresh neatly trimmed grass with all kind of bushes, flowers and statues arranged elegantly at each side, not to mention a giant water fountain in the middle of all of it. Trees were planted to give shade and shelter from the sun as some students sat down on tables underneath. Bette guided her to the nearest table and sat down, the cool breeze against the archer's face.

"So here's a handbook on the rules and guidelines on Gotham Academy." Bette handed a small navy blue book with the academy seal to her. "If you ever need to clarify something, just let me know."

Artemis scanned through the book quickly, pausing from time to time to read a few rules. Bette continued to discuss about the do's and don'ts in school, even having the heart to tell her school tips on how to fit in and get on people's good side. Though Artemis felt no need for this; she still appreciated her concern. She wasn't so bad at all…

"-Never eat Friday Tacos. Don't call Mr. Walt a chick with a mustache and lastly; stay away from Richard Grayson." The last sentence caught her attention.

"What do you mean?" The heroine raised her brow. "Richard Grayson?"

"Yeah, you know, one of Gotham's most outstanding students and also a world-class mathlete. Won numerous competitions and awards ranging from Asia to Europe?" she said expectantly as she chewed the sandwich she bought earlier.

Ah… so that's how he solved those math questions so fast but other than that…"Never heard of him."

Suddenly, food bits were flying everywhere but luckily the handbook made a great shield.

Bette wiped her mouth."You mean you don't know THE Richard Grayson? Son of billionaire Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham City's Elite? His dad practically owns the school with the bags of money he keeps shoving in here. CNN even gave an interview about him. Ring a Bell?"She asked incredulous.

"I met him in my math class; we're partner but that's that."

"All of Gotham knows him. You sure you don't?"

She shrugged "Yeah… Not much of a showbiz fan."

"Well, if you're gonna go here, I'll at least tell you about him. As I've already said; he's Bruce Wayne's son and a freaking genius when it comes to Math but he's quite popular too, especially with the girls."

Artemis snorted." I never knew that girls here like big brains."

"He maybe one but he's bloody brilliant. Even teachers sing his praises. But when it comes to his love life, let's say girls get quite protective; if you know what I mean."

"You mean, overly jealous girls afraid that their school prince gets hitched."

"Exactly. So unless somebody wants to be mauled by rabid fan girls; keep your heart under lock and key."

Artemis was holding herself from laughing. It was ridiculous. "That sounds like a cheesy love story. Who's the princess that steals his impenetrable stone heart?"

Bette rolls her eyes." He's thirteen Artemis. I also have a strong feeling Mr. Wayne doesn't want an in-law yet and besides he maybe a head-turner, but that doesn't make us feel less of a pedo." Artemis giggled.

"Us? So does that mean that you're a part of the 'Pedophiles United' too, my dear?" A playful smirk on her lips.

"No!" she blushed furiously and said in protest. "I just so _happen_ to admire his charm that's all. Not all of us want a brainless piece of meat." Pointing to the jocks flirting with a bunch of girls at a tree far, far away as they showed off their muscle.

They continued talking until the bell rang and went their separate ways.

First day of School: Success.


	3. Watchdog

**Read and Review; if you want more. I don't own YJ.**

* * *

Richard Grayson was the perfect student; all of Gotham Academy knew this. He was intelligent, athletic and most of all charming. Even his appearance spoke this in volumes with his neatly-gelled hair and his crisp uniform (made from nothing less than the finest material that money can buy, mind you). Who would think underneath the calm-faced façade was the exuberant spirit of the Boy Wonder screaming and demanding for chance of amusement and trolling. It was a good thing Dick was blessed with a great sense of self control.

"Hey Artemis." _Well, most of the time._

The blonde stared at him warily as he walked passed her with a casual grin as she removed her books from her locker. Artemis scoffed. _Keep on walking, you highness. I am certainly no fan girl._ The boy didn't seem to waver at the intensity of her glare but instead continued smiling. She ignored him and began walking at the opposite direction, never once looking back at him.

* * *

Dick wanted to slap himself. What was he thinking? It had been 2 weeks since he last talked to her on the first day of school. Why? Why start now? He was supposed to avoid any interaction with Artemis at all cost or else his secret identity will be jeopardized. He felt so stupid for his mistake. Boy Blunder indeed.

He let out a long sigh before he bit his apple absently. Richard was sitting on the stand of the gigantic Bruce Wayne statue on the left corner of 'The Yard', secretly watching Artemis reading a book in a table nearby.

And no, Richard Grayson was by no means a stalker. Bruce would chew lead first if that was true. No, he was simply looking out for her, making sure she wasn't being bullied or harassed by other students. You would be surprised how many rich children like these in Gotham Academy will go to great lengths to be entertained. Especially those kids whose parents were on the wrong side of the law. Luckily, Artemis was blending in quite well, avoiding anybody's attention to be their next victim. But in case of otherwise, you could say he was her self-appointed bodyguard; he would always protect her. But he couldn't say the same for her math grades…

"Hi Richard!" a group of girls chorused with their flirtatious glances flinging his way. Their lips in the ever so seductive 'duck face', or at least what they thought so to be.

"Open season must be near…" he voiced to himself internally before shaking it off quickly.

He simply gave them the standard polite grin and wave, sending them giggling on their way. He returned his gaze back at Artemis only to be faced by her glare. Her face showed obvious irritation and her lips were in a firm line but it was her narrowed eyes that conveyed the message complete. Y_ou annoying rich bastard._

Bette Kane suddenly swooped in and began talking to her, diverting her attention away from him. After a few more minutes, they stood up and began walking back to campus. He watched them go and signed rather loudly. He bit in his apple again as he confirmed his stupidity once more.

* * *

**A/N: I would first like to thank you to those who had the heart to give reviews; each one was a sign of encouragement for me to continue to this story. Next chapter will be posted either in 1 or 2 weeks. Remember Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**

_For Next Chapter: A Helping Hand.  
"Friends are like stars, you sometimes can't see them. But they're always there. For you and for me."**  
**_


	4. A Helping Hand

**READ and REVIEW. I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis was a little bit too stressed out. Gotham Academy Life could do that to a person. With all the projects and assignment that the teachers throw at her these days, it was a miracle she was able to sleep for 5 hours a day. Not to mention it was also driving her more insane than she already was.

Her to-do list was full of things to do. First she had to … wait a minute… wait a second. You know what, forget about it. Even thinking about made her head hurt.

Anyway if that wasn't enough, the missions in the team became more frequent than usual with Bats popping up more times every week. While Kid Annoying and Bird Boy gave cheers of excitement; Artemis had to hold back a groan at her enormously bad luck. She had a sneaking suspicion that the world was against her. The world or Bats, either would do because both of them were evil.

So pair physical exhaustion with a mental overload and you have her sanity, minutes away from blasting off to blissful oblivion…

_Crap_. The power just went out. This was worst than an alien invasion.

* * *

"She did it on purpose!" the speedster exclaimed in outrage with a loud voice that echoed inside the debriefing room. His finger pointed across the room where Artemis sat beside Aqualad. The three heroes were the only ones there whereas Miss Martian and Superboy were in the lounge area, probably baking pastries and watching the stactic on the tv (respectively, of course).

She massaged her temples tiredly and chanting strings of curses in her head. "I already told you, stupid. It was an accident."

He snorted."Yeah right like you couldn't see him!"

_Self control Artemis. Hold it together_. "Wally, it was dark. And just so you know, the power was also out and I was carrying a civilian. A freaking _overweight middle-aged civilian_"

Wally ignored her and continued on and on until his rant reached the point of an accusation. "Aqualad, do you even hear the garbage this _traitor_ is blabbing out?"

It was then the archer's patience finally snapped. She was anything but a traitor. Her parents, maybe, but not her; it was a promise she had made to herself a long time ago. Immediately, she got up and stomped directly in front of his face. Her knuckles were just centimeters away from his jaw, ready to make its mark. "Say that again. I. Dare. You."

Kid Flash stood his ground despite the threat and readied his own attack stance. "Ok. This time let me spell it out. Slowly. T-R-A-I…"

Aqualad quickly pushed himself in between the two angered teens before any violence had a chance of occurring. The red-headed boy was knocked down on his back from the hard push to the chest but Artemis simply swatted Aqualad's hand away. The atlantean gave of them a long hard stare before his voice spoke in a full on command tone.

"That is enough. Artemis stand down and Kid Flash, watch your tongue. We will not go as far as accusing each other of traitors." The two averted their eyes to avoid their leader's green ones.

"Kid Flash. Go back to the lounge area."

"No way, Aqualad! That's-"

"Kid Flash! That_ was_ an order!"

The teen was taken back at the sudden anger in their leader's voice. Grudgingly, he stood up and walked to the door. Not before giving Artemis a glare; she returned it with her own.

Once the he was gone, Aqualad focused his attention back to her. Rubbing the backside of his neck in an attempt to relieve the stressful tension. "He is quite…"

"Overdramatic, I know. And to think, I just accidently socked Robin besides I already said I was sorry."

Aqualad signed. It was time to confront her. "Yes but Artemis, you are also at fault here." Artemis's eyes widened in shock. _Her? It was also her fault?_

"But!-"He gave her a look of silence. _The two were more similar than they think. _Aqualad thought.

"I know. It was accident but the fact that you knocked out a fellow ally, endangering the life of his, yours and the civilian you were carrying was a cause of your lack of focus and sleep. Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Artemis? You have been spacing out lately and sleeping more frequently than usual at the lounge area couch. If I may pry, is there something bothering you?"

Artemis looked down at the floor once more. She admitted that she was not on top of her game these days but she couldn't help it. Juggling hero and school was tiring.

"Nothing really. It's just my personal life has been hectic, you know school and etc." The atlantean nodded.

"I see. I am afraid that I am of no help to you in your life beyond the mask. Since unlike yours, my kind of _school_ is concerned more with fishes." A smile appeared on his lips when the archer gave a small chuckle.

"Yet that does not mean that I and the team couldn't help you with other problems. Problems which we would happily lend a helping hand to you in solving."

Aqualad then unceremoniously wrapped his arms around her and gave her friendly hug which she awkwardly accepted; the blonde whispered a quiet thanks to his ear.

"By the way, Robin would also like to talk to you for a while. And seeing as he got the most painful part of all of this, I believe it would be rude to deny him his request." He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded to the door on the right.

She once again thanked him for his words of encouragement and said her goodbye before making her way to the medical ward. After a few seconds, she finally reached the door with a digital screen in front of the platinum door; the word ROBIN on it.

* * *

**Because Aqualad is the star that most choose to ignore because of his dull personality yet he is the one who leads others to success. He is also awesome for short. I bet you thought that Robin was helping hand. :)  
**

**I am sorry for the long update, I was quite busy with school and all. But I was grateful to the people who gave wonderful reviews, thank you very much. But unfortunately... I wont be updating anytime soon. I am falling behind in class and I can't concentrate knowing people are waiting for another chapter. So I hope for your consideration.**

**BTW, I recommend you read the story "Safe and Sound" by Darienella, it is a great story and don't forget to review it, even though it hasn't been updated for a long time. Trust me, she's just having a writer's block, that's all, nothing reviews and support won't fix. Also check out her "Wings of the Knight" equally just as good.  
**

**So that's it. Thank you Supporters. 100percenthuman Out.  
**


	5. The Name Of The Game

**Read and Review. It's law. I don't own YJ**

* * *

Robin was the type of guy that whenever he spoke, it would usually come out in a flirtatious and suave manner. He wouldn't always mean it but it seemed to. He figured maybe; he got it from all these years hanging out with his best friend/girl-crazy speedster that he somehow incorporated it in his everyday speech. But with different results, causing women of all ages swoon at his feet; much to Wally's dismay.

Everyone, even Batman at times, found his charm amusing but there was one certain person who saw it more of an annoyance than anything else. Artemis would always be that one person. She would notice the hidden innuendo in his words and would give him a good firm elbow on the ribs to remind him that he was not some language-butchering Casanova.

The Boy Wonder would just snicker. Joking about how her name suited her _very_ well. Indeed, Artemis was truly goddess of virginity; unable to be tamed by the gorgeous raven-haired Adonis that was himself. This would usually end with him acquiring more bruises than any bad guy he ever faced.

They continued playful banter for years until one day the gun was pointed at her. Both of them didn't know exactly when or how Robin's advances suddenly turn itself on Artemis yet to them it was nothing more than a game which they both accepted the challenge. False declarations of love and quick kisses on the cheek were used as weapons in their artillary. Slowly making the line of truth and pretending harder and harder to discern but ironically, not one of them noticed it starting to fade. All they knew was that neither none of them would give up until one was crowned victor. Making it more impossible for the chase to ever end.

* * *

**I'm Back! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Helping hand will be continued in the next chapter.**


End file.
